User talk:Putticus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Acquire Waffle Weapons! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 23:20, July 25, 2011 RE:Pages Created Thank you, and you don't have to give me credit for it if you don't want to. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]|' ) 09:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Thank You Thank you! [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]|''' ) 19:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Do not talk to me like that. The "boss" rounds aren't bosses. They are special types of zombies. And most of the info on the grenade page wasn't needed. CoaZ. Vandalism Do not vandalize pages. Do it again, and I'll report you to an admin. CoaZ RE:RE: Ok. No problem. CoaZ RE:Help You now have sysop flags. You can now block, unblock as well as many other things. You now can do something about this guy whenever the issue arises. Thank you! [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]|''' ) 09:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ex Oops i forgot is says ZOMBIES! I dont know how i did but what ever. Thanks for telling me that! lol Stevenator Sand 21:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey I tryed but it made a hole new page! Why and thanks.Stevenator Sand 22:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I click add to my page and it created a new page in the Wiki instead. Delete it cause you know its not sopposed to be there Thanks that helped. Stevenator Sand 22:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks agian.Stevenator Sand 22:31, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Page Hey i dont think you have a Zeus Cannon Page so I wonder if i? Stevenator Sand 22:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC) oh12:36, January 12, 2012 (UTC)~~ Edits Do not add your signature to mainspace pages. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I thought it was a newer edit. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:54, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ? Hey I was wondering if an admin or somone could turn on Message boards? It just a thought. Also I made a new Template. Stevenator Sand 17:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) NVW Stevenator Sand 20:34, February 1, 2012 (UTC) xD Oops I thought I changed that. The reason is because I copied and Pasted the Info from my wiki.xD My bad Stevenator Sand RE:Colour I'm sorry but that one is a mystery to me too. You should be. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]|''' ) 09:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) New Template Hey' it's me an I wanted for you to see if this template is good. If so and If you don't already have it, (I didnt check) I was wondering if I couuld add this to pages that need help. Thanks Stevenator Sand 21:45, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Thats the template sent message Re:Template Sounds good. Stevenator Sand Ok i can see why u deleted my Biography page but u cant delete my zombie storyline page becuase it is all true people got that stuff from the hidden radios and the easter eggs in zombies u just cant do that its not coolAK47908 00:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC)AK47908 hey im new RE:Wikia Age Policy Yes technically has an age policy. However, its generally disregarded provided the user is sensible and contributes positively; such as in your case. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]|''' ) 14:57, April 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: And what where the reasons? One is a perk, and the other is a utility in Zombies. They stay. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Gravity Lift and Random Perk Bottle are the commonly accepted names, and the pages look better. They stay. Conqueror of all Zombies 00:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Longer doesn't equal better. You can add the pictures to the new pages. I've heard Gravity Lift more then Launch Pad, and deleting the pages will create many red links. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:08, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Longer doesn't mean more info. Longer could mean opinions, repeated facts and the like. And I haven't seen an article with a red link to Launch Pad. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I fixed two red links after I left that message (one of which was on your page), that's it. And don't yell. Conqueror of all Zombies 03:49, June 19, 2012 (UTC) 1: You own nothing. Just because it's your user page doesn't mean that people have to get permission to edit it. 2: If you didn't know this, red links aren't a good thing to have. It makes the wiki look sloppy. I was removing them in the best interest of the wiki. 3: Putting a link to my user page and calling me "annoying person" is a personal attack. Conqueror of all Zombies 04:43, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Since you brought up the community messages, read this: "4 No putting down other users. I don't even know why you would want to." Calling me annoying is putting me down. And I'm sorry for any intial hostility I showed. Conqueror of all Zombies 05:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I've had my fair share of hard work deleted before. Spend enough time on a wiki and you'll find out. I understand that I had made duplicates, but I didn't know that the pages existed before I made them. I hope you understand that. Conqueror of all Zombies 00:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Duplicates You are correct, he probably shouldn't have made separate pages and instead improved yours. Do you have any evidence on what the pages looked like? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|DrRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]|''' ) 14:49, June 19, 2012 (UTC) To be honest I see there's little point in doing that. As it doesn't actually matter who created the page, I'd suggest continuing to edit and improve it. I would also say that my decision has nothing to do with who's page was better, it would just waste time and start an edit war. Message me if you need anything. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|DrRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]|''' ''') 17:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Trivia on WTF WTF was was song made for Black Ops, and isn't in Nacht der Untoten in World at War. It also isn't the first song to be activated by radio (many songs from WaW's campaign are played on the orginal Nacht, from the radio). And do you think we should rename the page "Undone" since that's the true name for the song? Conqueror of all Zombies 22:55, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ??? I don't mean to be rude, but you deleted the Marelton page, and when I put it up all words were spelled properly, the title was Marleton, and all Grammar was correct. I hate people that spell incorrectly, or use slang, etc. I was not aware that someone screwed up the page. Please let me know if it happens again. Again, like I stated, I do my best to spell correctly and use proper grammar, never slang. I meant no disrespect. A lot of times on this site, I go back to something I made, and instead of the words I put, there was randome digits and signs, and all the spaces were deleted. Any idea as to why that happened? I mean no disrespect by stating this, it is simply a recurring problem. I am Beau Reinhart, a 15 year old LHS freshman, and really wish that instead of deleting it you fixed it. I made Rustman, RPG, (NOT Rpg-7! I deleted Rpg-7 because of terrible spelling, grammar, etc.) Tank Dempsey Quotes, Rustman Quotes, JFK and JFK Quotes, to name a few. I have edited multiple articles, and always put the very best on the web. I like this wiki, I really do. Please see if you can find you who is messing with articles, as I will continue to add, like I just did with Tranzit Cabin. I try to be as accurate as possible. ?????? Hey Mario, I found your hidden text. Am I the first? Please Remember Guys If you post on a talk page, be sure to leave a headline, and your signature. People talk to me, and I can't tell who they are, and I'm not notified when my talk page is edited. (no title) Thanks for the help.It's greatly appreciated.Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 18:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC)